Total Drama Island-My version
by Xinice
Summary: Title says it all. The pairings are:DxG, TxC, and the rest are the same...
1. Chapter 1

**More and more new stories. I don't care! Here your chaps! Oh and give credit to 'BestFanfictions' a Good Friend who helped me come up with the beginning!**

**Pairings: Duncan and Gwen, Courtney and Trent, and all the others are the same.**

"Hello! I'm your host, Chris, McLane. We're here at camp Wawanakwa. With 2 rusty old cabins, a beautiful host, food that will make you puke and challenges that'll knock your socks off, what else do you need to make a awesome show, oh I know... 22 LOSER TEENS! This is Total Drama Island, and you won't be able to take your eyes off your screen once you start to watch! Today, 22 losers...I mean _campers_ are going to compete, and fight for the 100 000 000$ prize! The rules of the game are simple. The campers will live through, 'yummy' *Caugh Disgusting Caugh* food, brutal challenges, rusty cabins, and of course each other! Now, let's see what campers we will get."

A boat arrives with a girl. She wore a green shirt with a green sweater vest, pink jeans, and sneakers. She also had her hair in a side pony tail, glasses and braces on.

"Hey Chris! It's so awesome to see you!...Wow, you look much smaller in real life..." The girl ran up to Chris and hugged him, spitting some saliva on his face as she spoke.

"Uh..Everyone meet Beth..." Beth walked over to the edge of the dock and dropped her bags. "Next up! DJ!"A guys with a green shirt, a white cap, capris, and sandals went on the dock, looking a bit suspicious.

"Hey Chris McLane, how's it goin?..Hey are you sure this is where we're staying?" Chris nodded while DJ awkwardly walked away, examining the island. "Hm...It looked a lot better in the application form..." DJ mumbled while setting his bags with Beth's.

"This is Gwen everybody!" Chris announced to a girl who had black and teal streaks, black corset with a cardigan, green arm warmers, black mini skirt, fishnets, and black buckled boots. Gwen was also very pale.

"You mean, we're staying here?"

"No, YOUR staying here! Like it?" Gwen stomped up to Chris getting angrier every second.

"I did NOT sign up for this.."

"Actually..You did." Chris took out a bunch if papers, which were actually contracts. Gwen grabbed the contracts, ripped them, and threw them in the water. "The great thing about lawyers is, that they make, lots, and LOTS of copies..." Chris stuck his tongue out while Gwen glared at him, while walking over to where Beth and DJ were.

"Hi! I'm Beth!" Beth 'slightly' spitted all over Gwen.

"Yea...It's 'so' nice to meet you..." Gwen said with no emotion in her face, dropping her bags near theirs. A loud noise could be heard from afar. A guy with a pink buttoned down shirt, capris, sandals, a cowboy hat, and a golden choker was riding on the boat, which was blasting pop music loudly.

"Chris McLame!"

"Uh...It's Chris McLANE! Everyone, this is Geoff!"

"Sorry 'bout the mistake dude, it's an honor to see you though dude!" Geoff apologized while scratching the back of his neck.

"Go over where the others are dude!" They fist bumped and Geoff walked away, a HUGE smile on his face.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" Chris pointed to a girl with blonde hair, cowgirl boots, an orange skirt, a red tank top, and a blue bandana. "Not to shabby.." Chris whispered to the camera man, while the camera man only nodded.

"Hi! Okay...Do I know your from anywhere?" Lindsay asked. By the sound of this girl, she sounded dumb...

"I'm Chris McLane..." Lindsay looked confused as ever. "The host of the show.."

"Oh! I meet you at the fashion store! You were buying the most cutest pink dress ever!" Chris looked at her like she was insane, the others were laughing their heads of.

"Um...No, that wasn't me.."

"But...Weren't you with this black dude?" Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Beth, and even Chris was laughing so hard.

"T-That's so racist...E-even t-though that's offensive to me...HAHAHAHAH" DJ was laughing while Geoff fell down on the floor, rolling while holding his stomach.

"Ow my belly, HAHAHAH!" Geoff was banging the deck floor while Lindsay gasped in shock.

"Oh no he's having a mental break down!" This cause them to laugh even more than before. "Was it something I said?"

"O-okay...E-enough with the laughter..." Chris wiped a tear of his eyes while he escorted Lindsay to the others. "Okay..This is Heather.." A girl wearing high heeled wedges, green short shorts, a maroon tank top, sunglasses, and long raven hair walked up. She took of her sun glasses reveling her grey eye's. Heather said nothing but casually walked over to the group.

"Hi! Looks like we're your friends! For the next 8 weeks!" Beth spat while Heather was trying to get away. Rock music could be heard on the boat. Everyone looked over to see who it was. A guy with a mo-hawk, piercings, a studded choker, black and white skull-ed T-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse was standing on a amp that was blasting the rock music. Gwen looked at him a bit more but looked away blushing.

"Duncan dude."

"Whatever..." Duncan rolled his eyes walking away. He looked around examining the contestants *girls* while standing next to a blushing Gwen. "Hey there sweetheart." Duncan winked over at Gwen while she just smiled and looked at the new contestant standing on the dock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tyler!" A guy who was wearing all red, red sweater, pants, shoes, and bandana was waster skiing on the back of the boat, his brown hair flowing in the hard wind. He lost one of his skis and tumbled through the water, landing in the luggage's. Everyone gasped while looking over at the one of the flying luggage's. It dropped in the water with a splash, making Heather wet.

"UGH! My shoes!" Tyler gave a thumbs up from the luggage while Chris clapped, getting a glare from Heather.

"Wicked wipe-out man!" Chris snickered but stopped when he heard loud breathing from behind him. He turned around seeing a boy, wearing a blue shirt with a hamburger overlapping a red long sleeved shirt, green jeans, sneakers, glasses, freckles, a shaved beard, and light brown hair making it look like orange when the suns hits it. He was carrying a keyboard under his arms while a luggage in the other.

"Welcome to the camp Harold." Chris welcomed him calmly while Harold looked around quickly.

"What's he looking at?" Beth whispered while Heather, Gwen, and Duncan rolled their eyes.

"He's looking at a space invasion!" Duncan sarcastically whispered back, making Beth glare at him.

"Aliens aren't real! They haven't found proof!" Duncan simply rolled his eyes while looking at Harold with despite.

"...Okay..." Harold smiled a cheeky smile while walking over to the group.

"Hey Gwen, watch this!" Duncan whispered while sticking his foot out making Harold trip. Gwen snickered slightly at Harold bumping it Heather.

"Get away from me you loser!" Heather pushed Harold into the water.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Beth helped Harold up while he shook his hair wet. He grabbed his luggage, glared at Heather and Duncan, and walked away. His clothes drenched, dripping wet.

"Contestant number 9 (Have you ever noticed that?! I just noticed that right now!), is Trent!" A guy with shaggy black hair, a green long sleeved camo shirt with a hand print printed on the middle of his shirt, black pants, and regular sneakers. He also carried a guitar case, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey! Good to meet you man!" They shared a high-5 while he walked away, he walked over to the group dropped his guitar lightly on the ground.

"You play guitar! Wow.." Beth swooned over on his guitar and himself.

"Yea.." Trent spoke awkwardly.

"Next up is Bridgette!" A girl wearing a baby blue sweater, denim capris, sandals, and she had blonde hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. She also had a surf board in hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Bridgette asked leaning on her board. By the looks of her, everybody could tell that she was a animal lover, and an athlete.

"Nice board!" Geoff looked at her admirably, while Bridgette just smiled.

"Thanks...So, where's the beach? I thought we were going to be on a beach?"

"We are!" Chris announced smugly. Bridgette looked at the polluted beach with a bird that got washed away and had a soda ring around it's neck (Yes, soda ring is a real word, look it up).

"*Sigh* Nice.."

"Alright! That make-" Bridgette bent over making the board hit Chris on the head. "T-that..Ugh...Okay, where was I again?..Okay..That makes..Ugh I forgot..." Bridgette walked over to the guys while Geoff smiled big.

"Hey! I'm Geoff." Geoff walked over to Bridgette side. Bridgette turned around swinging her board along with her, making her hit all the guys on the head.

"*Gasp* Duncan.." Gwen bent over and helped Duncan up. Duncan had a hand on his head, his face looking dizzy and UN-aware of his surroundings.

"HI! I'm Beth!" Bridgette turned around again hitting Gwen on the head.

"Hey!" Bridgette greeted. He looked at ll the people who were on the floor rubbing their head in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys.."

"Just...Take the dang board away!" Duncan yelled with Gwen on his chest holding her head in pain.

"Ugh...Are we alive?" Gwen asked. She looked down and noticed she was on Duncan. "Sorry...Here let me help you up.." Gwen reached her hand out and Duncan grabbed it. The got up and blushed looking away.

"Okay, enough with the mushy..nes...Okay! This is Noah!" A boy with brown hair, a blue shirt with a red sweater vest, capris, and regular sneakers walked up.

"Did you get my memo about my allergies?" Noah asked glumly.

"Yes, go ahead and make yourself feel welcome." Noah shrugged and walked past Duncan and Gwen still holding hands.

"Get a room..." The 'friends' glared at him while letting go of each others hand.

"What's up yal? LeShwana's in the house!" An Asian girl wearing a baby-T with little red apricots, hoop earrings, denim capris, sandals, and her hair was in a pony-tail. LeShawna walked up to the dock waving at everybody. "Hey baby how ya doin?" LeShawna walked up to DJ and gave him a high-5. "Oh what's up brother, give me some sugar baby!" They hugged while Harold looked at her.

"I never seen a girl aw beautiful as you.." Harold bowed while LeShawna looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please welcome the two BFFL's...Sadie and Katie.." Two girls who were dressed alike came up. They wore black and white striped tank tops with the sleeves hanging of their arms, pink shorts, pink and black high heeled wedges, and they had their hair done in tiny little pigtails. One of them was taller and a skinnier, while the other was shorter and more fatter. They wore bright pink lipstick that was different from all the others.

"Oh my gosh Sadie we're at a summer camp!" The skinnier one said, which would be Katie, jumped up and down with her former friend Sadie. They squealed, grabbed their bag and ran of.

"Uh...Hello?..Ugh...Anyways..This is Ezekiel." He wore a blue tuque, a green sweater, baggy pants, and hiking boots. His hair was very low considering he had a tuque on.

"...The sky is blue...And looked there's a bird!" Trent snickered quietly while the others looked shocked.

"Okay...Go with the others and..Try not to get voted of to early okay?" Chris patted his back while he saluted and ran of. "Cody, the next competitor!" Cody wore a regular shirt with a red and green stripe going across, he had a long sleeved shirt that was under it as well and it was folded up, his jeans were a but baggy, and he wore regular sneakers. They also noticed that he had a gap between his teeth.

"Looks like the ladies have already arrived.." Cody winked at everyone of them except Gwen. "Why hello there.." Cody said slyly. Gwen backed up a little flicked his head. Gwen didn't noticed Duncan glaring at the geek while Cody looked at him scared. "I'll just go now..." Cody rubbed his head where Gwen hit him and slowly walked of.

"Eva everyone!" Eva wore blue gym clothes, high knee socks, sport shoes, and her hair was tied to a tight and short pony-tail. She said nothing and walked of. She dropped her luggage on Cody's feet making him scream while falling down.

"**WOOHOO** Chris! What's up?!" A...Chubby boy walked up the dock. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, jeans, and sneakers. He was very over sized...

"Owen! Welcome." Owen hugged him, making a cracking noise. Everyone made 'ohhs' while Chris hissed in pain. "L-Let..Let go of me!"

"Sorry! Woo!" Owen ran toward the group but fell flat on his face.

"And here is Courtney!" A mocha skinned girl with freckles, a business out fit, green leggings, and high heeled wedges got of the boat. Chris gave out his hand helping Courtney of the boat.

"Why thank you Chris..." Courtney walked of smiling.

"Hi, you must be the other contestants. It very..." Courtney trailed of looking over at a tanned hottie. He wore a green shirt, baggy pants, he hand black beautiful hair, and wore sandals.

"This is Justin everyone!" Justin fist bumped Chris and walked away.

"Wow...Those pant's fit you good..." Owen said making Justin creeped out.

"Gay.." Justin mumbled.

"Everyone meet Izzy." A red head who wore a green shirt that was cut of near the belly, a green tied-on skirt, green slippers, and a green leather cuff jumped of the boat, did a front flip, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"HI! Is this whee we're staying? Is there dinosaurs? ROAR! Hahah!" Izzy did a perfect cartwheel and ran around the group.

"Okay! Since everyone's here, let's take a group photo! Everyone at the edge of the dock and position yourselves!" Most of the competitor were sitting. The others were doing poses, Owen was giving Noah a headlock, Geoff and Bridgette were having peace signs, and Gwen and Duncan were secretly holding hands.

"Okay!1..2..Oh wait..forgot to take of the cap...okay! 1..2...oh memory cards full...Give me a minute..." While they were waiting, Gwen and Duncan were the only one's not talking. Instead, they were playing with each others hands. When Chris was FINALLY ready. He took a picture but as soon as he did, the dock fell apart. While most were under water, Sadie and Katie were hugging each other, Heather was holding on a board, and Duncan was hugging Gwen while Gwen looked scared.

"Okay guys! Dry of and meet me at the campfire at 10!"

**Man my back hurts...Ugh..Anyway.. I can't upload till Friday so yea! Bia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wanted to continue this because I wanna, and everyone say it with me!**

**Everyone:Here is your chaps!**

After everyone got fry, they all wondered around trying to find the campfire.

"_Great! _The idiot forgot to tell us where the campfire is.." Duncan murmured while crossing his arms. Gwen laughed lightly while looked around when she saw Chris waving at them at the campfire.

"Hey you guys! The campfires there!" Gwen pointed while everyone raced towards it.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough for you guys to see me, you guys are B-L-I-N-D!" Chris spoke while he ate a piece of bread. He gulped it down with some water then took out 2 big rags.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your friends, your enemies, or even a Boyfriend or even Girlfriend...If the guys could pull it of!" The guys all glared at Chris while just chuckled. "Anyway..The camper who stays the longest, without getting voted, will win, one, hundred, thousand dollars!" Chris announced while everyone cheered in excitement.

"Ex-cuse me..What will the sleeping arrangements be? Cause I would like to request a bunk, under her.." Duncan pointed over at Gwen who just blushed in embarrassment.

"They're not Co-ed are they?" Gwen asked shyly, brushing a strand of hair of her face. Duncan chuckled at her shyness and looked back at Chris, waiting for his answer.

"Girls get one side, boys get the other." Chris explained but was interrupted by Lindsay.

"Excuse me, Chucky, can I have the bunk that's closest to the ocean because I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked while everyone just stared at her weird.

"First, it's Chris. And, yes you are the prettiest, by why near the ocean? We're nowhere near the ocean, we're near a river..."Chris looked at Lindsay while Lindsay looked at back at him, but more perplexed.

"This is so lame..." Gwen mumbled while Lindsay looked at Chris wondering what he had just said. Owen looked over at Gwen and Tyler who were sitting beside each other, then grabbed them into a headlock.

"But this will be FUN!" Owen said and jumped up and down with him.

"Can you...Put us down?" Tyler asked gasping for air, Gwen face was no turning purple. Owen dropped them and apologized. They glared at him then went back to their seats.

"Okay stop interrupting! Ugh..Okay, we're gonna split you into 2 teams...If I call your name, go stand over there, kay? OKAY! A-hem... Izzy, LeShwana, Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Owen...You guys are the Screaming Bass!" Chris threw the 'Screaming Bass' a green rags that he got towards them. It had a green bass with it's mouth wide open with the words '#YOLO' printed on it.

"Yolo? Really?" Trent asked while examining the rag closer.

"HUSH! I'm not done... And the rest of you..Eva, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Heather, Beth, Justin, Tyler, Ezekiel, Noah and Harold...You guys are the Killer Gophers!" He threw a red rag that had a Gopher with a boxing position. It the words '#Pacquiao'.

"OH! Pacquiao is a famous boxer in the Philippines. He has won lot's of gold medals. There are exact-" Harold declared but was interrupted by Noah.

"Sh...The people are going to fall asleep..." Noah said, obviously annoyed while Harold glared, but nodded so Noah can take his finger of of his mouth.

"Okay! You guys will be recorded, in public areas, everywhere!"

**Confessionals**

**Chris:**_ You can also share your thoughts on tape, or try to get something out of your chest._

**End Of Confessional**

"Alright. Any questions?"

"Okay, first, where were you? You said that we would be recorded in public ares, then you left..."Heather declared.

"I was at the out house. You know the confessionals, the one I just said...Didn't you hear me!"

"Um...You left, for like 20 seconds then came back here..."

"UGH! Are you guys in kindergarten?" Chris yelled frustrated then told them about the confessionals. "Okay, no more questions."

"Bu-" Lindsay spoke but Chris hushed her silent.

"Okay, let's go to your cabins.." Chris signaled the campers to follow him. They all walked over to 2 crappy cabins. "Gophers are in the West cabin, Bass, East. Now, go find your bunks, unpack , then meet me at that little tent over there. Okay?" Chris walked away leaving the capers to do their thing.

The campers walked over to their cabins and observed it.

"Okay, this looks more crappy than juvie..." Duncan said while kicking the door to the boys side of the cabin open. The girls walked over to their rooms and groaned once they've seen what it looks like.

"Bunk beds? Really?" Heather said annoyed that she'll be bunking with someone. She got nudged when Gwen walked in the door. "Watch it blue head!"

"Whatever.." Gwen placed her suitcases on a bottom bunk and started unpacking while the other girls did the same thing.

"Hey, do you think there's a mall around here?" Everyone looked at the one and only girl that could only have said that. And I'm pretty sure you know to.

"You know your name should be Lindsiot..." Heather mumbled under her breath, which caused a hit on the head.

"That's not nice ya know...You should watch yo mouth!" LeShawna grumbled while she sat down on her bed.

"Your the one to talk when your the one who's screaming." Heather stated. LeShawna rose from her bed and the two continued to bicker.

"Ugh...This is going to be lame..." Gwen grumbled and sat at her bed, thinking about her family.

"I know right. Your so smart.." Cody gushed while Gwen looked surprised.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the boys side?" Gwen asked while Cody just smiled sheepishly. Gwen grabbed him and threw him out the cabin.

"Whoa..Haha! Twerp can't handle a little girl?" Duncan laughed while he looked at Cody who was eating fist full of grass.

"Shut up!" Cody wiped the grass of his teeth and ran towards the communal bathrooms.

"Sure. Call me little if you wanna..." Gwen smirked and sat down on one of the steps. Duncan sat down beside her and was about to say something till Lindsay interrupted, AGAIN!

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsay asked politely as she can while holding a straightening iron in her right hand.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, right over...There." Chris pointed to a little shack.

"Communal, but I'm not catholic." Lindsay declared. Chris slapped his for-head and explained it to her.

"Communal! Not communion! It means you guys shower together. Lindsay whined while all the boys looked outside.

"I'm glad we're in out own cabin with only dudes!" Trent and Geoff looked at Owen realizing what he just said. "No! I meant I just don't like ti sleep with them!"

"That's what she said.." Gwen smirked then made a loop with her fingers. Duncan laughed while Owen looked embarrassed.

"No! I mean...I.." Owen chased after them, trying to explain what he said.

"Um..Chris is there any chaperone in this facility?" Duncan asked while slightly leaning his knee towards Gwen's.

"Your all 16. You don't need one..." Chris said surprised what Duncan just said. Duncan smirked then fully leaned his knee towards Gwen's making them touch. "All you guys have 30 more minutes to unpack. Meet me at the main loge when you're done." As soon as Chris walked away, Lindsay screamed from the girls cabin. Lindsay jumped on a stool cowering in fear. All the others came in to check what happened.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream.."LeShawna said while looking at Lindsay weirdly. Lindsay was on a stool cause there was a cockroach on the floor...

"What is it? KILL IT!" Lindsay screamed one more. The cockroach scurried around the floor till it went to DJ. DJ screamed while jumping on Gwen's bed.

"Ugh..." Gwen crossed her arms in annoyance. _Most _of the boys, I ain't saying no names (DJ), tried stomping on the roach till Duncan grabbed an axe and sliced the roach in half.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach.." Gwen smirked at Duncan while the 2 high-5ed.

"If you see anymore of those again, let me no okay? Cause, I can do that to.." Tyler smiled at Lindsay while they stared goo-goo eyed at each other.

"They always go for the jocks.."Duncan mumbled while Gwen looked at him perplexed. "Nothing..."

The campers walked over to the main lodge, wondering what will await them there. It had a man, that happened to be the Chef. They all formed a line and waited for the man to speak, but Lindsay beat him to it.

"WAIT! Your that guy that went shopping with Chip at the mall!"Chef glared at Lindsay which caused her to shut up.

"I SERVE IT 3 TIMES A DAY! AND YOU'LL EAT IT 3 TIMES A DAY!" Chef yelled like a military man. The campers nodded, got a tray, and got their..'food'...The campers were silent, mostly because of the constant yelling of Chef.

The campers sat down, and ate their so called food. That was when Katie dropped her food.

"Oops..." Katie mumbled. She gasped when the 'food' moved away. "I-..."

"Just keep calm..And eat the mashed potato instead..." Beth said, spitting in her slightly.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but please stop spitting..." Katie wiped some saliva of her chin.

"Sorry.." Beth spluttered again.

"Welcome, to the cafeteria where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"Chris randomly walked in.

"Yo Chris, can we eat like..Pizza or something?" Geoff asked. That's when a hatchet went flying across the room, it flew right past Geoff and it hit the wall.

"WHOA! It's cool! Red snoot's cool!" Geoff announced nervously, Chef glared at him with another knife in his hand. It was a sharp, long, machete.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour. And wear your swimsuits.." Chris turned his heel and walked out of the room.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Courtney asked, she finally spoke up.

"It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?" Noah declared. The campers changed into their swimsuits, as told, and headed towards the cliff.

"You guys...Have to jump of this cliff.." Everyone looked over at Noah who gulped in fear.

"See?" Noah laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"F***!" Eva screamed in anger. The contestants gulped and looked at Chris like he was insane.

"This..Isn't going to end well..."Gwen mumbled quietly to herself.

**WOO! Cliffhanger. Bia!**


End file.
